inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Unresolved Sub-Plots
As far as I can tell, there are multiple sub-plots in the Inheritance Cycle that have not been resolved, including: *Angela (who she is, where she is from, what is her real name, Tinkledeath? Inheritance has just deepened the mystery) *Tenga *Katrina and Roran's child *The Belt of Beloth the Wise *The unnamed shadow *Spirits *Notieriety of "Orchid" *matter into energy *where do the elves go? does solembum survive? *Elva's mind "vanishing" *impermeable mental shields *all the Eldunari's warnings to Murtagh + Thorn Any others/idea/thoughts?--Gilderien Talk| 21:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :What about the women Eragon blessed, Wolf Eyes and that other one? What was the point of Elain's child existing? Etc. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 184.100.189.185 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:00, November 18, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :What about the girl who saves Roran and is then seen leaving with a group of children (or small people). Could that have been the girl Eragon blessed? Morzansson 17:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That's her.--Gilderien Talk| 21:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Next thing you know, Paolini writes a whole new book... he should —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Luigiye (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:28, November 22, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). ::I wouldn't be surprised if he released a sequel and/or prequel(s) Morzansson 12:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :How about the man who sees energy as lights? I know he was the second clue for the eldunarí, but that was a very brief appearance for such a potentially interesting character. Morzansson 07:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Brom told Eragon seven words in the Ancient Language when he died, if I remember correctly. Has Paolini ever returned to this? I expected some top secret "deus ex machina" spell to defeat Galbatorix with best wishes from Brom. --Weas-El ✉ 23:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :The dragons gave Eragon the visions of Arya, but they never mentioned anything about giving him other random visions of the future, as I don't think even they could see the future. I would like to know what exactly this is, how Eragon does it/ got the ability, and whether it has any relevance other than cryptic foreshadowing. Morzansson 23:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Seems fairly obvious to me that Angela is the Soothsayer. That would explain many things. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 118.208.149.165 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:43, November 25, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :There is also the question of Galbatorix's spies. He mentions, if I recall correctly, during the time when he is attempting to subdue Nasuada, that he has spies in high positions among the Varden's ranks; the spies never reveal themselves or make moves to distract, attack or stymie the Varden's progress, however - nor is much mention of the spies made for the rest of the book... I was half expecting for it to turn out that Orinn was really under Galbatorix's command, after his outburst with Roran, or at least someone among the Varden to do something... :Also, during Eragon's last chat with Angela, I was expecting her to reveal something about herself, but she did not... we still don't know a thing about her, except that Tenga mentored her, which is something at least, but still leaves a great deal. ~-~ Diabl2master ~-~ 11:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Howcome Trianna was so visible in book 2, but was barely mentioned after? I would like to see Arya and Eragon get back together as well.I expected something drastic to happen with there relationship in the end...